wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Lalka (Prus)/Tom II/Rozdział IX
"Mamy tedy rok 1879. Gdybym był przesądny, a nade wszystko gdybym nie rozumiał, że po najgorszych czasach nadchodzą dobre, lękałbym się tego roku 1879. Bo jeżeli jego poprzednik zakończył się źle, to już on zaczął się jeszcze gorzej. Anglia, na przykład, w końcu roku zeszłego wdeptała w wojnę z Afganistanem i w grudniu było nawet z nimi źle. Austria miała dużo kłopotów w Bośni, a w Macedonii wybuchło powstanie. W październiku i listopadzie były zamachy na króla Alfonsa hiszpańskiego i króla Humberta włoskiego. Obaj wyszli cało. Również w październiku umarł hr. Józef Zamoyski, wielki przyjaciel Wokulskiego. Myślę nawet, że jego śmierć w niejednej sprawie pokrzyżowała plany Stachowi. Rok 1879 dopiero się zaczął, ale niechaj go kaczki zdepczą!... Anglicy, jeszcze nie wygrzebawszy się z Afganistanu, już mają wojnę w Afryce, gdzieś na Przylądku Dobrej Nadziei, z jakimiś Zulusami. Tu zaś, w Europie, ani mniej ani więcej, tylko — wybuchła dżuma w okolicach Astrachania i lada dzień może do nas zajrzeć. Co my mamy przez tę dżumę!... Kogo spotkam, mówi: "Co, dobrze wam sprowadzać perkaliki z Moskwy? Zobaczysz pan, że razem z nimi sprowadzicie morową zarazę." A ile się to odbiera anonimów wymyślających na czym świat stoi! Zdaje mi się jednak, że autorami ich są przede wszystkim kupcy, nasi współzawodnicy, albo też fabrykanci perkalików łódzkich. Ci utopiliby nas w łyżce wody, choćby żadnej dżumy nie było. Naturalnie, że nawet setnej części tych wymysłów nie powtarzam Wokulskiemu; myślę jednak, że on sam słyszy ich i czyta więcej aniżeli ja. Właściwie mówiąc, chciałem na tym oto miejscu napisać historię niesłychanej sprawy, sprawy kryminalnej, którą pani baronowa Krzeszowska wytoczyła komu?... Nikt by nie zgadł!... Oto tej pięknej, tej poczciwej, tej kochanej pani Helenie Stawskiej. Ale taka mnie pasja ogarnia, że nie mogę myśli zebrać. Więc dla rozerwania uwagi napiszę sobie o czym innym. Wytoczyła pani Stawskiej proces kryminalny o kradzież!... Jej, o kradzież... Naturalnie, że wyszliśmy z tego błota jak triumfatorowie. Ale co nas to kosztowało... Ja na przykład, dalibóg, nie mogłem sypiać po nocach blisko przez dwa miesiące. A jeżeli dzisiaj lubię wieczorem wstąpić na piwo, czego nigdy nie robiłem, i nawet siedzę w knajpie do pół nocy, to po prostu robię to ze zmartwienia. Jej, tej świętej kobiecie, wytoczyć proces o kradzież!... Na to, Bóg mi świadkiem, trzeba być taką półwariatką jak pani baronowa. Za to też nam zapłaciła dzika baba dziesięć tysięcy rubli... Ach, gdyby to ode mnie zależało, wydusiłbym ze sto tysięcy. Niechby płakała, niechby spazmowała, niechby nawet umarła... Niegodziwa kobieta! Ale myślmy o czym innym, nie o ludzkich niegodziwościach. Właściwie mówiąc, kto wie, czy poczciwy Stach nie był mimowolną przyczyną nieszczęścia pani Stawskiej; a nawet może nie tyle on, ile ja... Ja go do niej gwałtem prowadziłem, ja radziłem Stachowi, ażeby nie odwiedzał tej poczwary, pani baronowej, ja wreszcie pisałem do Wokulskiego, kiedy był w Paryżu, ażeby zasięgnął tam wiadomości o Ludwiku Stawskim. Krótko mówiąc: ja, nikt inny, tylko ja rozdrażniłem tę jędzę Krzeszowską. Odpokutowałem też przez dwa miesiące!... Ha, trudno. Panie Boże, jeżeli jesteś, zbaw pomimo to duszę moją, jeżeli ją mam — jak mówił pewien żołnierz z czasów rewolucji francuskiej. (Ach, jak ja się starzeję, jak ja się starzeję!... zamiast od razu przystąpić do rzeczy, baję, kręcę, nudzę... Choć, dalibóg, krew by mnie chyba zalała, gdybym miał od razu napisać o tym potwornym, o tym haniebnym procesie...) Zaraz, niech zbiorę myśli. Stach przez wrzesień był na wsi u prezesowej Zasławskiej. Po co on tam jeździł, co robił?... domyśleć się nie mogę. Ale z paru listów, które do mnie napisał, widzę, że musiało mu się dziać nieosobliwie. Jaki diabeł sprowadził tam pannę Izabelę Łęcką?... Eh! przecież nią się już chyba nie zajmuje. I będę chłystkiem, jeżeli go nie wyswatam z panią Stawską. Wyswatam, odprowadzę ich do ołtarza, dopilnuję, ażeby przysiągł jak się należy, a potem... Może sobie w łeb palnę, czy ja wiem?... (Stary głupcze!... i tobież to myśleć o takim aniele?... Zresztą ja o niej wcale nie myślę; osobliwie od czasu, kiedy przekonałem się, że ona kocha Wokulskiego. Niechże go sobie kocha, byle oboje byli szczęśliwi. A ja?... Ej, Katz, mój stary przyjacielu, miałżebyś być odważniejszy ode mnie?...) W listopadzie, właśnie w tym samym dniu, kiedy zawalił się dom na ulicy Wspólnej, Wokulski wrócił z Moskwy. I znowu nie wiem, co tam robił, dość, że zarobił około siedemdziesięciu tysięcy rubli... Takie zyski przechodzą moje pojęcie, ale przysięgnę, że interes, do którego Stach należał, musiał być uczciwy. W parę dni po jego powrocie przychodzi do mnie jeden solidny kupiec i mówi: — Kochany panie Rzecki, nie mam zwyczaju mieszać się do cudzych spraw, ale — ostrzeż pan Wokulskiego (nie ode mnie, tylko od siebie), że ten jego wspólnik Suzin to wielki hultaj i zapewne niedługo zbankrutuje... Ostrzeż go pan, bo szkoda człowieka... Zawsze Wokulski, jakkolwiek wszedł na fałszywą drogę, zasługuje na współczucie... — Co pan nazywasz fałszywą drogą? — pytam. — No jużci, panie Rzecki — mówi on — kto jeździ do Paryża, kupuje okręty w czasie nieporozumień z Anglią i tak dalej, ten, panie Rzecki, nie odznacza się obywatelskimi cnotami. — Panie drogi — ja mówię — a czymże kupno okrętów różni się od kupna chmielu? Chyba większym zarobkiem... — No — mówi znowu on — panie Rzecki, nie będziemy rozprawiali o tej materii. Gdyby to zrobił kto inny, nie miałbym nic przeciw temu, ale Wokulski!... Obaj przecie znamy jego przeszłość, a ja może lepiej niż pan, bo nieraz świętej pamięci Hopfer robił u mnie przez niego obstalunki. — Pan — mówię do owego kupca — rzucasz podejrzenia na Wokulskiego? — Nie, panie — mówi znowu on — ja tylko powtarzam, co gada całe miasto. Nie myślę bynajmniej szkodzić Wokulskiemu, osobliwie w opinii pana, który jesteś jego przyjacielem (i słusznie, boś patrzył na tego człowieka, kiedy był inny niż dziś), ale... Przyznaj pan, że ten człowiek szkodzi naszemu przemysłowi... Nie sądzę również jego patriotyzmu, panie Rzecki, ale... szczerze panu powiem (bo przecie wobec pana muszę być szczery), że te perkaliki moskiewskie... Rozumie pan?... Byłem wściekły. Gdyż jakkolwiek jestem eks-porucznikiem węgierskiej piechoty, nie mogę jednak pojąć: czym perkaliki niemieckie są lepsze od moskiewskich? Ale z moim kupcem nie było gawędy. W taki sposób bestia podnosił brwi, tak ruszał ramionami, a tak rozkładał ręce, iż w końcu pomyślałem, że on jest wielki patriota, a ja gałgan, choć w tym czasie, kiedy on nabijał kieszenie rublami i imperiałami, mnie paręset kul przeleciało nade łbem... Naturalnie, że opowiedziałem o tym Stachowi, który wysłuchawszy odparł: — Uspokój się, mój kochany. Ci sami ludzie, którzy mnie ostrzegają, że Suzin jest hultaj, przed miesiącem pisali do Suzina, że ja jestem bankrut, szachraj, eks-powstaniec. Po rozmowie z tym poczciwym kupcem, którego nawet nazwiska nie wymienię, i po wszystkich anonimach, jakie odebrałem, postanowiłem sobie zapisywać rozmaite opinie wypowiadane przez dobrych ludzi o Wokulskim. A więc tedy na pierwszą porcję: Stach jest złym patriotą, ponieważ tanimi perkalikami zepsuł trochę interesa łódzkim fabrykantom... Bene!... Zobaczymy, co będzie dalej. W październiku, jakoś w tym czasie, kiedy Matejko skończył malować bitwę grunwaldzką (duży to obraz i okazały, tylko nie trzeba go pokazywać żołnierzom, którzy przyjmowali udział w bitwach), wpada do sklepu Maruszewicz, ten przyjaciel pani baronowej Krzeszowskiej. Widzę — magnat całą gębą! Na brzuchu, a raczej w tym miejscu, gdzie ludzie mają brzuch, złota dewizka gruba na pół palca, a długa — że choć psy na niej ciągnij. W krawacie brylantowa spinka, na rękach nowe rękawiczki, na nogach nowe buty, na całym ciele (mizerne to ciało, pożal się Boże!) nowy garnitur. Przy tym mina, jakby jednej nitki nie miał na kredyt, tylko wszystko za gotówkę. (Później Klejn, który mieszka w tym samym domu, objaśnił-mnie,. że Maruszewicz grywa w karty i że od pewnego czasu szczęście mu służy.) Wpada tedy mój elegant do sklepu w kapeluszu na głowie, z hebanową laseczką w ręku i rozejrzawszy się niespokojnie (on bo ma jakieś niepewne spojrzenie), pyta: — Pan Wokulski jest?... Ach, pan Rzecki!... Na słówko... Weszliśmy za szafy. — Z wyborną nowiną przychodzę — mówi, czule ściskając mnie za rękę. — Możecie panowie sprzedać swoją kamienicę, tę po Łęckim... Baronowa Krzeszowska ją kupi. Już wyprocesowała od męża swoje kapitały i (jeżeli potraficie się targować) da, dziewięćdziesiąt tysięcy rubli, a nawet może coś odstępnego... Musiał spostrzec zadowolenie na mojej twarzy (mnie to kupno kamienicy nigdy nie przypadało do gustu), bo ścisnął mnie za rękę jeszcze mocniej, o ile taki zdechlak może coś mocno robić, i słodko uśmiechając się (mdło mi od tej słodyczy) zaczął szeptać: — Mogę panom oddać usługę... ważną usługę... Pani baronowa bardzo polega na moim zdaniu i... jeżeli ja... Tu dostał lekkiego kaszlu. — Rozumiem — odezwałem się zgadując, z kim mam do czynienia. — Pan Wokulski zapewne nie będzie robił trudności co do porękawicznego... — Ależ proszę pana — zawołał — cóż znowu!... Tym bardziej że ze stanowczą propozycją przyjdzie do panów adwokat baronowej. Zresztą nie o mnie chodzi... To, co mam, zupełnie mi wystarcza... Ale znam pewną ubogą rodzinę, której na moją rekomendację panowie zechcecie coś... — Proszę pana — przerwałem mu — wolimy złożyć jakąś sumę wprost na pańskie ręce, o ile naturalnie interes dojdzie do skutku. — O, że dojdzie, mogę ręczyć honorem! — zapewnił pan Maruszewicz. Ponieważ jednak ja wcale nie dałem mu słowa, że otrzyma porękawiczne, więc chwilę pokręcił się po sklepie i opuścił go gwiżdżąc. Nad wieczorem powiedziałem o tym Stachowi; ale on zbył mnie milczeniem, co mnie nawet zastanowiło. Więc na drugi dzień pobiegłem do naszego adwokata (który zarazem jest adwokatem księcia) i zakomunikowałem mu wiadomość Maruszewicza. — Daje dziewięćdziesiąt tysięcy rubli!... — zdziwił się adwokat (jest to bardzo znakomity człowiek). — Ależ, drogi panie Rzecki, teraz kamienice idą w górę, a nawet na przyszły rok wybudują ze dwieście nowych domów... W tych warunkach, drogi panie Rzecki, jeżeli sprzedamy im nasz dom za sto tysięcy rubli, zrobimy im łaskę... Pani baronowa bardzo pali się do tej kamienicy (jeżeli podobnego wyrażenia wolno używać o damach tak dystyngowanych) i możemy wyciągnąć z niej nierównie większą sumę, drogi panie Rzecki. Pożegnałem znakomitego adwokata i wróciłem do sklepu mocno postanawiając nie mieszać się już do sprzedaży kamienicy. Teraz dopiero, zresztą nie po raz pierwszy, przyszło mi na myśl, że Maruszewicz jest to wielki frant. Obecnie uspokoiwszy się o tyle, że już mogę zebrać myśli, opiszę wstrętny proces pani baronowej z tym aniołem, z tą doskonałą kobietą, panią Stawską. Gdybym go nie napisał, za rok albo dwa nie wierzyłbym własnej pamięci, że mogło zdarzyć się coś równie potwornego. Zapamiętajże sobie tedy, kochany Ignacy, że pani baronowa Krzeszowska naprzód od dawna nie cierpiała pani Stawskiej myśląc, że wszyscy w niej się kochają, a po drugie, że taż pani baronowa chciała jak najtaniej kupić od Wokulskiego kamienicę. To są dwa ważne fakta, których doniosłość dziś dopiero rozumiem. (Jak ja się starzeję, Boże miłosierny, jak ja się starzeję!...) U pani Stawskiej, od czasu zaznajomienia się z nią, bywałem dosyć często. Nie powiem co dzień. Czasami raz na kilka dni, a czasem i dwa razy w ciągu dnia. Byłem przecie opiekunem tej kamienicy, to jedno. Dalej, musiałem donieść pani Stawskiej, żem pisał do Wokulskiego w sprawie odnalezienia jej męża. Dalej, wypadło mi być u niej z zawiadomieniem, że Wokulski nie dowiedział się nie stanowczego. Potem odwiedzałem ją, ażeby z okien jej mieszkania poznać obyczaje Maruszewicza, który lokował się w oficynie naprzeciw niej. Następnie chodziło mi o zbadanie pani Krzeszowskiej i jej stosunku do mieszkających nad nią studentów, na których ciągle się skarżyła. Ktoś obcy mógłby myśleć, że bywam u pani Stawskiej za często. Ja jednak po dojrzałej rozwadze doszedłem do przekonania, żem bywał za rzadko. W jej mieszkaniu miałem przecie doskonały punkt obserwacyjny na całą kamienicę, no i przy tym byłem życzliwie przyjmowany. Pani Misiewiczowa (zacna matka pani Heleny), ile razy przyszedłem, witała mnie otwartymi rękoma, mała Helunia wskakiwała mi na kolana, a sama pani Stawska ożywiała się na mój widok i mówiła, że w tych godzinach, które u niej przepędzam, zapomina o swoich kłopotach!... Czy wobec podobnych przyjęć mogłem nie bywać często? Dalibóg, myślę, że bywałem za rzadko i że gdybym miał więcej rycerskich usposobień, powinienem był tam siedzieć od rana do wieczora. Niechby się nawet pani Stawska ubierała przy mnie. Cóż by mi to szkodziło? W czasie tych wizyt zrobiłem kilka ważnych spostrzeżeń. Naprzód ci studenci, z trzeciego piętra od frontu, byli to istotnie ludzie niespokojnego ducha. Do godziny drugiej po północy śpiewali i krzyczeli, czasami nawet ryczeli i w ogóle starali się wydawać jak najwięcej głosów nieludzkich. W ciągu dnia, gdy choćby jeden z nich był w domu, a zawsze był któryś, jeżeli tylko pani baronowa Krzeszowska wychyliła głowę przez lufcik (robiła to po kilkanaście razy na dzień), zawsze jej ktoś usiłował wylać z góry wodę na głowę. Powiem nawet, że między nią a mieszkającymi nad nią studentami wytworzył się pewien rodzaj sportu; polegający na tym, że ona wyjrzawszy przez lufcik starała się jak najprędzej cofnąć głowę, a oni usiłowali wylewać na nią wodę jak najczęściej i w jak największych ilościach. Wieczorami zaś ci młodzi ludzie, nad którymi już nikt nie mieszkał i nikt nie mógł ich oblewać wodą, wieczorami zwoływali do siebie praczki i służące z całej kamienicy. Wówczas w lokalu pani baronowej rozlegały się krzyki i płacze spazmatyczne. Drugie moje spostrzeżenie odnosiło się do Maruszewicza, który mieszkał prawie vis ú vis pani Stawskiej. Człowiek ten prowadzi bardzo osobliwy tryb życia cechujący się niezwykłą regularnością. Regularnie nie płaci komornego. Regularnie co parę tygodni wynoszą mu mnóstwo gratów z mieszkania: jakieś posągi, lustra, dywany, zegary... Ale co ciekawsze — również regularnie do lokalu przynoszą mu nowe lustra, nowe dywany, nowe zegary i posągi... Po każdym fakcie wynoszenia rzeczy pan Maruszewicz przez kilka następnych dni ukazuje się w jednym ze swych okien. Goli się w nim, czesze, fiksatuaruje, nawet ubiera się, rzucając bardzo dwuznaczne spojrzenia w kierunku okien pani Stawskiej. Lecz gdy jego lokal napełni się nowymi artykułami wygody i zbytku, wówczas pan Maruszewicz zasłania swoje okna na kilka dni sztorami. Wtedy (rzecz nie do uwierzenia) palą się u niego dniem i nocą światła, a w mieszkaniu słychać głosy wielu mężczyzn, czasami nawet i kobiet... Ale co mi tam do cudzych interesów! Jednego dnia, w początkach listopada, rzekł do mnie Stach: — Podobno bywasz u tej pani Stawskiej? Gorąco mi się zrobiło. — Przepraszam cię — zawołałem — jak mam to rozumieć?... — W najzwyczajniejszy sposób — odparł. — Przecież chyba nie składasz jej wizyt oknem, tylko drzwiami. Zresztą składaj sobie, jak chcesz, a przy pierwszej sposobności oświadcz tym paniom, że miałem list z Paryża... — O Ludwiku Stawskim? — spytałem. — Tak. — Znaleźli go nareszcie? — Jeszcze nie, ale już są na tropie i spodziewają się niedługo rozstrzygnąć kwestię jego pobytu. — Może biedak umarł! — zawołałem ściskając Wokulskiego. — Proszę cię, Stachu — dodałem nieco ochłonąwszy ze wzruszenia — zróbże mi łaskę, odwiedź te panie i sam zakomunikuj im wiadomość... — A cóż to ja jestem grabarz, żeby robić ludziom tego rodzaju przyjemności? — oburzył się Wokulski. Gdy mu jednak zacząłem przedstawiać, jakie to zacne kobiety, jak wypytywały się: czy ich kiedy nie odwiedzi?... a gdy jeszcze napomknąłem, że warto by rzucić okiem na kamienicę, zaczął mięknąć. — Mało dbam o tę kamienicę — rzekł wzruszając ramionami — sprzedam ją lada dzień... Ale w końcu dał się namówić i pojechaliśmy tam około pierwszej w południe. Na podwórku spostrzegłem, że sztory w lokalu Maruszewicza są starannie zasłonięte. Widocznie miał już nowy garnitur mebli. Stach niedbale rozejrzał się po oknach domu i bez najmniejszej uwagi słuchał mego sprawozdania o melioracjach. Daliśmy nową podłogę w bramie, wyreperowaliśmy dachy, odmalowaliśmy ściany, myliśmy schody co tydzień. Słowem, z zaniedbanej zrobiliśmy wcale okazałą kamienicę. Wszystko było w porządku nie wyłączając dziedzińca i wodociągów; wszystko — oprócz komornego. — Zresztą — zakończyłem — bliższych informacji o komornym udzieli ci twój rządca, pan Wirski, po którego zaraz poszlę stróża... — A dajże mi spokój z komornem i rządcą — mruknął Stach. — Idźmy już do tej pani Stawskiej i wracajmy do sklepu. Weszliśmy na pierwsze piętro lewej oficyny, gdzie czuć było zapach gotowanych kalafiorów; Stach zmarszczył się, a ja zapukałem do kuchni. — Są panie? — zapytałem grubej kucharki. — Jeszcze by też nie były, jak pan przychodzi — odpowiedziała mrużąc oczy. — Widzisz, jak nas przyjmują!... — szepnąłem po niemiecku do Stacha. W odpowiedzi kiwnął głową i wysunął wargę. W saloniku matka pani Stawskiej, jak zwykle, robiła pończochę; zobaczywszy nas uniosła się nieco z fotelu i zdziwiona przypatrywała się Wokulskiemu. Z drugiego pokoju wyjrzała Helcia. — Mamo — szepnęła tak głośno, że zapewne słychać ją było na dziedzińcu — przyszedł pan Rzecki i jeszcze jakiś pan. W tej chwili wyszła do nas i pani Stawska. Widząc obie damy odezwałem się: — Nasz gospodarz, pan Wokulski, przychodzi złożyć paniom uszanowanie i zakomunikować wiadomości... — O Ludwiczku?.. — pochwyciła pani Misiewiczowa. — Czy żyje?... Pani Stawska pobladła, a potem równie szybko zarumieniła się. Była w tej chwili tak piękna, że nawet Wokulski przypatrywał się jej, jeżeli nie z zachwytem, to przynajmniej z życzliwością. Jestem pewny, że z miejsca zakochałby się w niej, gdyby nie ten podły zapach kalafiorów zalatujący z kuchni. Siedliśmy. Wokulski zapytał panie, czy są zadowolone z lokalu, a następnie opowiedział im, że Ludwik Stawski był przed dwoma laty w New Yorku, a następnie przeniósł się do Londynu pod przybranym nazwiskiem. Napomknął z lekka, że Stawski był wówczas chory i że za parę tygodni spodziewa się o nim stanowczych wiadomości. Słuchając tego pani Misiewiczowa kilka razy odwołała się do pomocy chustki... Pani Stawska była spokojniejsza, tylko parę łez stoczyło się jej po twarzy. Aby ukryć wzruszenie, zwróciła się z uśmiechem do córeczki i rzekła półgłosem: — Podziękuj, Heluniu, panu, że nam przyniósł wiadomości o tatce. Znowu łzy jej błysnęły, ale opanowała się. Tymczasem Helunia zrobiła dyg przed Wokulskim, a następnie przypatrzywszy mu się wielkimi oczyma, nagle schwyciła go za szyję i ucałowała w same usta. Nieprędko zapomnę zmian, jakim uległa fizjognomia Stacha wobec tak niespodzianych pieszczot. Ponieważ, o ile wiem, jeszcze nigdy nie pocałowało go żadne dziecko, więc w pierwszej chwili cofnął się zdziwiony; potem objął Helunię za ramiona, wpatrywał się w nią ze wzruszeniem i pocałował w głowę. Byłbym przysiągł, że wstanie z krzesła i powie pani Stawskiej: "Pozwól pani, ażebym zastąpił ojca tej kochanej dziecinie..." Ale... nie powiedział tego; spuścił głowę i wpadł w zwykłą sobie zadumę. Dałbym połowę mojej rocznej pensji, ażeby dowiedzieć się: o czym on wtedy myślał? Może o pannie Łęckiej?... Eh, znowu starość wyłazi... Cóż panna Łęcka? ani umywała się do Stawskiej! Po paruminutowym milczeniu Wokulski spytał: — Zadowolone panie z sąsiadów?... — Jak z których — odezwała się pani Misiewiczowa. — Owszem, bardzo — wtrąciła pani Stawska. Przy tym spojrzała na Wokulskiego i zarumieniła się. — Czy i pani Krzeszowska jest równie miłą sąsiadką? — spytał Wokulski. — O panie!... — zawołała pani Misiewiczowa podnosząc palec w górę. — To nieszczęśliwa kobieta — przerwała pani Stawska. — Straciła córkę. Mówiąc to obracała w palcach rąbek chusteczki i spod swoich cudownych rzęs usiłowała patrzeć... jużci nie na mnie. Ale powieki musiały jej ciężyć jak ołów, więc tylko rumieniła się coraz mocniej i stawała się coraz poważniejszą, jak gdyby ją który z nas obraził. — A któż to jest ten pan Maruszewicz? — mówił dalej Wokulski, jakby nie myśląc nawet o obecnych damach. — Letkiewicz, , urwis... — prędko odpowiedziała pani Misiewiczowa. — Ależ mateczko, to tylko oryginał!... — poprawiła ją córka. W tej chwili miała oczy tak wielkie i źrenice tak rozszerzone jak chyba jeszcze nigdy. — Bo ci studenci to podobno bardzo niesforni — rzekł Wokulski patrząc na fortepian. — Zwyczajnie młodzi — odparła pani Misiewiczowa i głośno utarła nos. — Widzisz, Heluniu, znowu odpina ci się kokardka — rzekła pani Stawska nachylając się do córeczki, może aby ukryć zakłopotanie na samą wzmiankę o niesfornościach studenckich. Znudził mnie już Wokulski swoją rozmową. Istotnie, trzeba być albo półgłówkiem, albo źle wychowanym człowiekiem, ażeby tak piękną kobietę wypytywać o współlokatorów! Przestałem go też słuchać i machinalnie począłem wyglądać na podwórze. I oto, com zobaczył... W jednym z okien Maruszewicza uchyliła się roleta i przez szparę z boku można było dojrzeć, że ktoś patrzy w naszą stronę. "Szpieguje nas ten poczciwiec!" — pomyślałem. Zwróciłem oczy ku drugiemu piętru od frontu. Masz pociechę!... W najdalszym pokoju pani baronowej Krzeszowskiej oba lufciki otwarte, a w głębi widać... ją samą, jak przypatruje się lokalowi pani Stawskiej przez teatralną lornetkę. "Że też Pan Bóg nie ukarze tej jędzy..." — rzekłem do siebie, pewny, że z tego lornetowania wyniknie kiedy skandal. Modliłem się nie na próżno. Kara boska już wisiała nad głową intrygantki, w postaci śledzia, który wysuwał się z lufcika na trzecim piętrze. Śledzia owego trzymała jakaś tajemnicza ręka, odziana w granatowy rękaw ze srebrnym galonem, spoza ręki zaś co kilka sekund wychylała się mizerna twarz ze złośliwym uśmiechem. Nie trzeba było mojej przenikliwości, ażeby zgadnąć, że był to jeden z nie płacących komornego studentów, który tylko czekał na ukazanie się baronowej w lufciku, ażeby na nią puścić śledzia. Ale baronowa była ostrożna, więc mizerny studencina nudził się. Przekładał opatrznościowego śledzia z jednej ręki do drugiej i zapewne dla zabicia czasu robił bardzo nieprzystojne miny do dziewcząt z paryskiej pralni. Właśnie kiedy zastanawiałem się, że zamach, przygotowywany na baronowę przez studenta ze śledziem, spełznie na niczym, Wokulski wstał z krzesła i zaczął żegnać damy. — Tak prędko panowie odchodzą! — szepnęła pani Stawska i w tej chwili ogromnie zmieszała się. — Może panowie będą łaskawi częściej... — dodała pani Misiewiczowa. Ale safanduła Stach, zamiast poprosić panie, ażeby pozwoliły mu bywać co dzień albo nawet ażeby go stołowały (co ja niezawodnie powiedziałbym będąc na jego miejscu), ten... ten dziwak, zapytał się: czy nie potrzebują jakich reperacyj w mieszkaniu... — O, już wszystko, co było potrzebne, zrobił poczciwy pan Rzecki — odparła pani Misiewiczowa zwracając się do mnie z sympatycznym uśmiechem. (Szczerze mówiąc, nawet nie lubię takich uśmiechów u osób w pewnym wieku.) W kuchni Stach zatrzymał się na sekundę, widać drażnił go zapach kalafiorów, więc rzekł do mnie: — Trzeba by tu urządzić jaki wentylator albo co... Na schodach nie mogłem już wytrzymać i zawołałem: — Gdybyś tu bywał częściej, sam byś poznał, jakie melioracje należałoby zaprowadzić w tym domu. Ale co ciebie obchodzi dom albo nawet taka piękna kobieta! Wokulski stanął w sieni i patrząc na rynnę mruknął: — Phy!... gdybym ją poznał wcześniej, może bym się z nią ożenił: Usłyszawszy to doznałem dziwnego uczucia: byłem kontent, a jednocześnie jakby mnie kto w serce kolnął. — A tak, to już się nawet nie ożenisz? — spytałem. — Kto wie?... — odparł. — Może się i ożenię... Ale nie z nią. Usłyszawszy zaś to, doznałem jeszcze dziwniejszego uczucia; było mi żal, że pani Stawska nie dostanie Stacha za męża, a jednocześnie jakby mi kto zdjął ciężar z piersi. Ledwie wyszliśmy na dziedziniec, patrzę, a pani baronowa wychyla się ze swego lufcika i woła, oczywiście do nas: — Panie!... Proszę!... Nagle — rozdzierającym głosem krzyknęła: "Ach nihiliści...", i cofnęła się w głąb pokoju. Jednocześnie o kilka kroków od nas spadł na podwórze śledź, na którego stróż rzucił się z taką drapieżnością, że nawet mnie nie spostrzegł. — Nie zajdziesz do pani baronowej? — zapytałem Stacha. — Ona, zdaje się, ma do ciebie interes. — Niech mi da święty spokój!— odparł machnąwszy ręką. Na ulicy zawołał dorożkę i wróciliśmy do sklepu nie rozmawiając ze sobą. Jestem jednak pewny, że myślał o pani Stawskiej i że gdyby nie te podłe kalafiory... Taki byłem nieswój, taki zmartwiony, że zamknąwszy sklep poszedłem na piwo. Spotkałem tam radcę Węgrowicza, który wciąż psy wiesza na Wokulskim, ale miewa bardzo szczęśliwe pomysły polityczne... i kłóciliśmy się z nim do północy. Węgrowicz ma rację: istotnie widać z gazet, że w Europie na coś się zanosi. Kto wie, czy po Nowym Roku mały Napoleonek (nazywają go Lulu, zrobi on wam lulu!) nie przeniesie się z Anglii do Francji... Prezydent MacMahon za nim, ks. Broglie za nim, w narodzie większość za nim... Można by się założyć, że zostanie cesarzem jako Napoleon IV, a na wiosnę zacznie taniec z Niemcami. Teraz przecie Niemcy nie pójdą do Paryża; nie udaje się dwa razy ta sama sztuka. Otóż tedy... Co ja chciałem powiedzieć?... Aha! We trzy, może we cztery dni po naszej wizycie u pani Stawskiej przychodzi Stach do sklepu i podaje mi list, ale adresowany do niego. — Przeczytaj no — rzekł ze śmiechem. Otworzyłem – czytam: "Panie Wokulski! Wybacz, że nie nazywam cię szanownym, ale trudno dawać taki tytuł człowiekowi, od którego już wszyscy odwracają się ze wstrętem. Nieszczęsny człowieku! Jeszcze nie zrehabilitowałeś się ze swych dawniejszych występków, a już hańbisz się nowymi. Dziś o niczym więcej nie mówi całe miasto, tylko o twoich odwiedzinach u kobiety tak źle prowadzącej się jak Stawska. Już nie tylko miewasz z nią schadzki na mieście, nie tylko zakradasz się do niej po nocach, co by jeszcze dowodziło, żeś niezupełnie wstyd zatracił, ale nawet odwiedzasz ją w biały dzień, wobec służby, młodzieży i uczciwych mieszkańców tej skompromitowanej kamienicy. Nie łudź się jednak, nieszczęsny, że sam tylko romans z nią prowadzisz. Pomaga ci jeszcze twój rządca, ten nędznik Wirski, i ten osiwiały w rozpuście twój plenipotent Rzecki. Muszę dodać, że Rzecki nie tylko uwodzi ci twoją kochanicę, ale jeszcze okrada cię w dochodach z domu: pozniżał bowiem komorne niektórym lokatorom, a przede wszystkim tej Stawskiej. Skutkiem tego dom twój już nic niewart, ty sam stoisz nad brzegiem przepaści i zaprawdę! wielką wyrządziłby ci łaskę szlachetny dobroczyńca, który by zechciał kupić tę ruderę po Łęckich z małą dla ciebie stratą. Gdyby więc znalazł się taki dobrodziej, pozbądź się ciężaru, weź z wdzięcznością, co się da, i uciekaj za granicę, pierwej, nim sprawiedliwość ludzka okuje cię w kajdany i wtrąci do lochów: Czuwaj nad sobą!... strzeż się!... i posłuchaj rady życzliwego przyjaciela" — Zuch baba, co? — zapytał Wokulski spostrzegłszy, żem już skończył czytanie. — Niech ją diabli porwą!— zawołałem domyślając się, że mówi o autorce listu. — Ja, według niej, osiwiałem w rozpuście!... Ja kradnę!... Ja romansuję!... Przeklęta jędza. — No, no, uspokój się, bo już widzę jej adwokata — rzekł Stach. Istotnie, w tej chwili wszedł do sklepu człeczyna w starym futrze, wypłowiałym cylindrze i ogromnych kaloszach. Wszedł, rozejrzał się jak ajent śledczy, zapytał Klejna, kiedy będzie pan Wokulski, potem nagle udał, że dopiero nas spostrzega, i przybliżywszy się do Stacha szepnął: — Wszak pan Wokulski?... Czy mogę mieć z panem króciutką konferencję na osobności? Stach mrugnął na mnie i poszliśmy we trzech do mego mieszkania. Gość rozebrał się, przy czym zauważyłem, że jego spodnie są jeszcze bardziej wytarte, a zarost mocniej zjedzony przez mole niż futro. — Prezentuję się panom — rzekł wyciągając do Wokulskiego prawą, a do mnie lewą rękę. — Jestem adwokat... Tu wymienił nazwisko i — tak został z rękoma w powietrzu. Dziwnym bowiem trafem ani Stach, ani ja nie czuliśmy ochoty do uściskania go. Poznał to, ale nie zmieszał się. Owszem, z najlepszą miną zatarł ręce i rzekł śmiejąc się: — Panowie nawet nie pytają: jaki mnie tu interes sprowadza — Domyślamy się, że pan sam powiesz — odparł Wokulski. — Racja! — zawołał gość. — Otóż mówię krótko. Jest tu jeden bogaty, ale bardzo skąpy Litwin (Litwini są bardzo skąpi!), który prosił mnie, ażebym mu nastręczył do nabycia jaką kamienicę. Mam ich z piętnaście, ale przez szacunek dla pana, panie Wokulski, bo wiem, co pan robisz dla kraju, nastręczyłem mu pańską, tę po Łęckim, i po dwutygodniowej pracy nad nim tylem zrobił, że gotów dać... Zgadnijcie panowie: ile?... Osiemdziesiąt tysięcy rubli!... Co? Kokosowy interes. Nieprawdaż?... Wokulski zaczerwienił się z gniewu, a przez chwilę myślałem, że wyrzuci gościa za drzwi. Pohamował się jednak i odparł, ale już tym swoim tonem, tym ostrym i nieprzyjemnym: — Znam tego Litwina, nazywa się baronowa Krzeszowska — Co?... — zdziwił się adwokat. — Ten skąpy Litwin daje nie osiemdziesiąt, ale dziewięćdziesiąt tysięcy za mój dom, pan zaś proponujesz mi niższą cenę, ażeby więcej zarobić... — Hę! Hę! hę... — zaczął śmiać się adwokat. — Któż by inaczej robił, szanowny panie Wokulski? — Powiedz pan zatem swojemu Litwinowi — przerwał mu Stach że sprzedam kamienicę, ale za sto tysięcy rubli. I to do Nowego Roku. Po Nowym Roku cenę podniosę. — Ależ to jest nieludzkie, co pan mówi!... — wybuchnął gość. — Pan chce tej nieszczęśliwej kobiecie wydrzeć ostatni grosz... Co świat na to powie, zastanów się pan!... — Co powie świat, o to nie dbam — rzekł Wokulski. — A jeżeli zechce mnie moralizować, tak jak pan, pokażę mu drzwi. O, tam są drzwi, widzisz pan, panie adwokacie? — Daję panu dziewięćdziesiąt dwa tysiące rubli i ani grosza więcej — odparł adwokat. — Niech pan włoży futro, bo się pan zaziębi na dziedzińcu... — Dziewięćdziesiąt pięć... — wtrącił adwokat i szybko zaczął się ubierać. — No, żegnam pana... — rzekł Wokulski otwierając drzwi. Adwokat nisko ukłonił się i wyszedł, zza proga zaś dodał słodkim tonem : — To ja tu przyjdę za parę dni. Może szanowny pan będzie lepiej dysponowany... Stach zamknął mu drzwi przed nosem. Po wizycie obrzydliwego adwokata wiedziałem już, co myśleć. Pani baronowa z pewnością kupi kamienicę Stacha, ale pierwej użyje wszelkich środków, ażeby coś utargować. Znam te środki! Jednym z nich był ów list anonimowy, w którym szkaluje panią Stawską, a o mnie mówi, że osiwiałem w rozpuście. Skoro zaś kupi kamienicę, przede wszystkim wypędzi z niej studentów, a zapewne i biedną panią Helenę. Gdybyż choć na tym ograniczyła swoją nienawiść... Teraz już mogę opowiadać galopem wszystkie wypadki, które później nastąpiły. Otóż po wizycie tego adwokata tknęło mnie złe przeczucie. Postanowiłem dziś jeszcze odwiedzić panią Stawską i ostrzec ją, ażeby się miała na baczności przed baronową. Nade wszystko zaś, ażeby jak najrzadziej siadała w oknie. Te panie bowiem, obok zdobiących je cnót, mają fatalny zwyczaj, że ciągle siedzą w oknie. Pani Misiewiczowa sobie, pani Stawska sobie, Helunia sobie i nawet kucharka Marianna też sobie. I nie dość, że siedzą cały dzień, ale jeszcze siedzą wieczorami przy lampach i nawet nie zapuszczają rolet, chyba przed udaniem się na spoczynek. Toteż widać wszystko, co się dzieje w ich mieszkaniu, jak w latarni. Dla uczciwych sąsiadów taki sposób przepędzania czasu byłby najlepszym dowodem ich zacności: pokazują się wszystkim cały dzień, bo nie mają czego ukrywać. Gdym sobie jednak przypomniał, że te kobiety są ciągle szpiegowane przez Maruszewicza i przez panią baronowę, i gdy jeszcze pomyślałem, jak baronowa nienawidzi pani Stawskiej — ogarnęły mnie najgorsze przeczucia. Tego samego wieczora chciałem pobiec do moich szlachetnych przyjaciółek i zakląć na wszystkie świętości, ażeby tak ciągle nie przesiadywały w oknach i nie narażały się na śledztwo baronowej. Tymczasem akurat o wpół do dziewiątej zachciało mi się pić i — zamiast do pań, poszedłem na kufelek. Był już tam radca Węgrowicz i Szprot, ajent handlowy. Właśnie mówili coś o tym domu, co zawalił się przy ulicy Wspólnej, kiedy naraz Węgrowicz trąca swoim kuflem w mój kufel i mówi: — Niejeden się to jeszcze dom zawali przed Nowym Rokiem! A Szprot mrugnął okiem. Nie podobało mi się jego mruganie, bo nigdy nie lubiłem przemrugiwać się z lada błaznem, więc pytam: — Cóż to, panie, mają znaczyć pańskie pantominy? On śmieje się głupowato i mówi: — Przecież pan wie lepiej aniżeli ja, co to znaczy. Wokulski sprzedaje sklep... Męko Chrystusowa!... Żem go nie trzasnął kuflem w łeb, dziwię się samemu sobie. Na szczęście, pohamowałem pierwszy impet, wypiłem dwa kufle piwa jeden po drugim i pytam go niby spokojnym głosem: — Po cóż by Wokulski miał sklep sprzedać i komu? — Komu?... — wtrąca Węgrowicz. — Alboż to mało Żydów w Warszawie? — Złożą się we trzech, bodaj w dziesięciu, i zaparszywią Krakowskie Przedmieście z łaski jaśnie wielmożnego pana Wokulskiego, co trzyma własny powóz i jeździ do arystokracji na letnie mieszkanie. Mój Boże!... pamiętam, jak mi to biedactwo podawało rozbratel u Hopfera... Nie ma teraz, jak jeździć na wojnę i rewidować tureckie kieszenie. — Ale po co by sprzedawał sklep? — pytam szczypiąc się w kolano, ażeby nie wybuchnąć na tego dziada. — Dobrze robi, że sprzedaje! — odparł Węgrowicz wziąwszy w garść już nie wiem który kufel piwa. — Co on ma robić między kupcami, taki pan, taki... dyplomata, taki... nowator, co nam tu nowe towary sprowadza?... — Mnie się zdaje, że jest inny powód — wtrącił Szprot. — Wokulski stara się o pannę Łęcką, a choć zrazu dostał odkosza, jednak dziś znowu tam bywa, więc musi mieć widoki... A że panna Łęcka nie wyszłaby za galanteryjnego kupca, choćby on był dyplomatą i nowatorem... W oczach zaczęły mi ognie latać. Uderzyłem kuflem w stół i krzyknąłem: — Kłamiesz pan, wszystko pan kłamiesz, panie Szprot!... A oto mój adres... — dodałem rzucając mu bilet na stół. — Co mi pan dajesz adresy? — odparł Szprot. — Mam panu przysłać partię kortu czy co?... — Satysfakcji żądam od pana — krzyknąłem, wciąż bijąc w stół. — Tere-fere! — mówi Szprot i kręci palcem w powietrzu. — Łatwo panu żądać satysfakcji, boś oficer węgierski. Zamordować człowieka albo nawet dwu czy samemu dać się porąbać to u pana chleb z masłem... Ale ja, panie, jestem ajent handlowy, mam żonę, dzieci i terminowe interesa... — Zmuszę pana do pojedynku! — Co to zmuszę?... Ciupasem mnie pan sprowadzisz czy co?... A jakbyś mi pan coś podobnego powiedział po trzeźwemu, tobym poszedł do cyrkułu i daliby panu pojedynek... — Jesteś pan bez honoru! — zawołałem. Teraz on zaczął bić w stół. — Kto bez honoru?... Komu pan to mówisz?... Nie płacę weksli czy daję zły towar, czym bankrutował?... Zobaczymy w sądzie, kto ma honor!... — Uspokójcie się! — prosił radca Węgrowicz. — Pojedynki to były w modzie dawniej, nie teraz... Podajcie sobie ręce... Wstałem od stołu zalanego piwem, zapłaciłem w bufecie i wyszedłem. Noga moja więcej nie postanie w tej podłej dziurze... Naturalnie, że po takim wzburzeniu nie mogłem już być u pani Stawskiej. Z początku myślałem nawet, że całą noc spać nie będę. Alem jakoś zasnął. A gdy Stach przyszedł na drugi dzień do sklepu, zapytałem go: — Wiesz, co mówią?... Że sklep sprzedajesz?... — A choćbym sprzedał, cóż by w tym było złego?... (Prawda! Cóż by w tym było złego?... Że też mi tak prosta myśl nie przyszła do głowy.) — Ale bo widzisz — szepnąłem — mówią jeszcze, że żenisz się z panną Łęcką... — Gdyby tak... Więc i cóż? — odparł. (Jużci, ma rację! Cóż to, jemu nie wolno żenić się, z kim by chciał, nawet z panią Stawską?... Że też nie zorientowałem się i bez potrzeby zrobiłem awanturę temu Szprocinie.) Naturalnie, ponieważ tego wieczora musiałem pójść nie tyle na piwo, ile ażeby pogodzić się z niesłusznie obrażonym Szprotem, więc znowu nie byłem u pani Stawskiej i nie ostrzegłem, ażeby nie siadała w oknie. Tak więc nie bez przykrości dowiedziałem się, że do Wokulskiego między kupcami wzrasta niechęć, że sklep nasz będzie sprzedany i że Stach żeni się z panną Łęcką. Mówię: żeni się, bo on nie mając pod tym względem pewności nie wyraziłby się tak stanowczo, nawet przede mną. Dziś już na pewno wiem, za kim on tęsknił w Bułgarii, dla kogo zębami i pazurami zdobywał majątek... Ha, wola boska!... No i patrzcie, jak ja odbiegam od przedmiotu. Ale teraz już na dobre zajmę się awanturą pani Stawskiej i opowiem z szybkością błyskawicy. Lalka 28